Currently, manufacturers of prison door arrangements, i.e., the door itself and the doorframe, must know in advance what lock mechanism and corresponding strike a customer intends to install in a door arrangement before the prison door arrangements can be delivered to the customer and installed. This requirement arises because the various lock mechanisms and strikes available in the marketplace for prison doors do not have standard sizes and/or configurations; such differences in strikes include the fastener locations for securement to a door and the particular locations of apertures for receiving bolts and latches of the lock mechanism. Consequently, each door and doorframe of a door arrangement must be manufactured with the particular lock mechanism and strike to be used in mind.
As a result of the increasing rapidity of construction and the ever increasing need for prison facilities, manufacturers of prison doors often are placed in the position of having to withhold delivery of door arrangements pending final selection of the lock mechanisms and corresponding strikes to be used, resulting in delays in the construction process. A need therefore exists by which door arrangements can be manufactured, delivered to the customer, and even installed by the customer, without having first selected which particular strike available in the marketplace will be used.